


I'm Done Waiting

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: 'I really like you but I'm scared to tell you' AU, just on New Year's Eve because why not.





	I'm Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guys! 
> 
> So this is probably just a load of rubbish and a stupid story but I've been having a pretty shitty holiday and I haven't wrote any of my other stories but I just woke up today and felt like writing something stupid with the typical happy ending so here it is.
> 
> I hope you guys have a lovely New Year's Eve and a great 2018! 
> 
> I'll probably finish 'I Fell For You Anyway' first before picking up 'Watch Over Your Mind' again so if you follow either of them, I'm sorry for the wait that I've put you through but I'll try and get back on track!
> 
> <3

“Fuck sake.”

Alec cursed as the power cut in his dorm room, submerging him in darkness. He hadn’t planned on being on campus for New Year’s Eve, especially alone, but one thing led to another and he ended up coming out to his parents who obviously had a massive fit and he was ‘escorted’ out of the Lightwood mansion.

Isabelle and Jace had left before his outburst - an eloquent “mom, dad, I’m gay” after they had tried to set him up with yet another one of their business associates’ daughter- and really he couldn’t be more pleased with that because if they were there, they’d cancel their plans to make sure he was okay.

And he was okay.

Sure, maybe being alone on New Year’s Eve didn’t seem that desirable, especially after one’s coming out, but Alec wasn’t in the mood for celebrating it and he was quite happy with the peace and quiet.

So he returned to campus earlier than expected and was sitting on his surprisingly comfy bed with a cup of hot cocoa and the novel he was currently reading when the lights suddenly went out.

With a groan, he reached for his phone on his bedside table, almost knocking his half full mug over, and turned on the flash light.

The hallway was just as dark as his room and it suddenly felt so much more colder than a mere few moments ago. Alec reached for his fluffy blanket and wrapped it around himself, trying to block out the scent on it that belonged to Magnus.

Right.

Alec still couldn’t really figure out the Magnus situation. At the beginning of the year, Alec wasn’t that sure about his sexuality and it was all a bit confusing. And Magnus was someone he just assumed he’d never even share a couple of words with because he was so...out there and confident, and Alec was so...Alec.

Magnus was someone who demanded attention simply by the way he walked. He just oozed assertiveness and Alec steered clear because he hated being the centre of attention, plus, it’s not like Magnus would ever notice him right?

Wrong.

Magnus was majoring in design, specifically fashion, and so he tended to carry around a camera and snap pictures of random things for his multiple mood boards. Apparently, certain things just got his attention and gave him ideas and no one really questioned it when he’d casually take a picture of someone catching them off guard.

No one but Alec.

The first time Magnus took a picture of _him,_ he just stared blankly at the other guy trying to figure out if there was some punch line or something. And then Magnus explained the whole thing like it was completely normal to take pictures of someone without their consent and Alec didn’t know if he was joking or not, so Magnus casually grabbed his hand and led him to his dorm room where one entire wall was covered in layers and layers of photos of people and things and colours and sketches of designs, and thus started their weird friendship.

They wouldn’t seem like friends to an outside eye, simply because Magnus was always surrounded by people and so Alec would stay away, but they’d spend plenty of time in each other’s company alone.

Magnus would drop by close to midnight sometimes and just flop down on Alec’s bed and start drawing without so much as a hello. They’d sit and eat junk food while watching a movie that Magnus would always get choice over.

They’d sometimes just talk a whole night while eating take out, or say nothing and study to the sound of soft, classic Jazz that Magnus always seemed to work better with.

And that explains the fluffy blanket that Magnus bought over one day and it has lived in Alec’s room ever since, and it smells just like sandalwood and spices and it’s so _Magnus_ that it confuses Alec all over again.

He didn’t really know what his feelings were towards Magnus. He knew he liked way Magnus smelt, in a non creepy way. He liked the ever present teasing tone to Magnus’ voice and how he dressed so stylishly and flamboyantly. On anyone else, it would make them look like a clown, but Magnus pulled it off. His excessive glitter and colour was something that just _worked_ on him and Alec couldn’t help but admire it. Okay, so maybe Alec had a crush on Magnus, and that terrified him more than coming out to his parents did.

Alec tried not to shiver as the cold seeped through the blanket straight to his bare chest and mentally cursed himself for not putting on a sweater or t shirt before leaving his room. Everything was eerily silent as he made his way to the room on the ground floor with the buildings fuse box and he just knew they were all at Pandemonium where a New Year’s Eve party was being held.

Magnus had nonchalantly asked him if he wanted to go, but Alec politely declined. He wasn’t the best when it came to alcohol and people and parties. Maybe he would have liked to spend some time with Magnus, but he would just be surrounded by all his friends and random people at the party and Alec really didn’t want to be in the middle of that.

He tried not to think about Magnus anymore because it just hurt at this point, especially as he passed the door to his room which was obviously silent because Magnus was probably off at the party dancing away getting drunk and kissing Camille Belcourt or whoever.

Once he made his way to the ground floor, he passed the mailboxes and walked down the hallway. He jumped and let out a not so manly yelp as the lights suddenly turned on, and then noticed that the door to the room he was going to enter was ajar.

_Weird._

Considering there was about 15 minutes to go till midnight, he wasn’t expecting anyone to be in the building or back from the party, so with his heart beating erratically in his chest, he slid into the now lit room and called out with a shaky voice:

“Hello?”

Alec gulped. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It’s not like people couldn’t be alone on New Year’s Eve and not want to party like him, but he knew the occupants of his building and so he knew that all of them would be at the party or with their family. Even Raphael, who always looked bored or unimpressed, would be at the party, so in his mind he had a right to be slightly nervous.

Did his hot cocoa have alcohol in it? It was one that Magnus bought over and Alec wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case at this point.

“Am I hallucinating or is someone actually in here?” He called out again with nervous chuckle.

“I wouldn’t blame you if you were hallucinating me, darling, I’d like to think that I am quite ethereal.” A flirty voice answered before the owner stepped into Alec’s line of view.

“Magnus?” Alec gulped again. Of course it _had_ to be Magnus, just as he was trying _not_ to think about him. “Wh-what are you doing here?”

“The power went out, so I came to turn it back on. Isn’t that what one does in a power cut?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, uh huh- uh-um I just meant like here. Aren’t you-the party? I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.” Alec stuttered.

“Well, ta da!” Magnus held his arms out like he’d just done some fancy magic trick or something. “It got boring, so I left.” He shrugged and sauntered over to Alec.

Alec opened his mouth to say something but promptly closed it, at a loss for words.

“Well since my job here is done, let’s get out of here. This room is not where I want to countdown into the New Year.” Magnus declared and grabbed Alec’s hand, dragging him out of the room after turning the light off and shutting the door.

Alec didn’t say anything. He just let himself be dragged by Magnus up the flight of stairs, pass their floor and right to the roof.

He probably should have said something about his lack of shirt but couldn’t bring himself to stop Magnus or let go of his hand and so Alec decided he’d just have to make do with the fluffy blanket.

They stepped out onto the roof and Alec didn’t question how Magnus got the keys because at this point it wasn’t much of a surprise. He was Magnus Bane after all.

Alec was awestruck by the view. It was definitely cold and the chill was seeping through his single layer of clothing covering his body but the light snowfall that was starting along with the string lights around the roof was just beautiful.

It was almost silent, only the sounds of their breathing and distant cars filling the air and Alec looked up to the clear night sky, admiring the moon and twinkle of stars.

He felt so peaceful he could remain there forever, despite the cold.

“Fuck! It’s cold out here!” Magnus’ voice sucked him out of his little bubble and he rolled his eyes.

“You’re the one who bought us out here.” He retorted but held one arm out anyway with the blanket outstretched, ignoring the way the chill hit his bare side.

Magnus smiled a little sheepishly and accepted the embrace, cuddling into Alec’s side as Alec wrapped his arm back around Magnus.

He winced slightly as the cool metal of Magnus’ buttons on his coat and jewellery hit his naked skin but immediately got used it as he inhaled Magnus’ smell that was much stronger now he was here in person rather than the blanket.

“Why are you home early from your parent’s place? And why didn’t you go to the party with Isabelle and blondie?” Magnus asked into the silence after snapping a photo of some of the lights in the corner.

“I-uh...sort of came out to my parents after they tried to set me up with some girl, Izzy and Jace had already left by that time and I didn’t really feel like going to a party.”

Magnus was silent for a moment before snuggling closer. “I’m proud of you, Alexander.”

“Thanks.” Alec mumbled back. If he wasn’t so used to Magnus and his need to cuddle, he would probably spontaneously combust right about now.

Still, that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying extra hard to focus on his breathing so Magnus wouldn’t notice how fast his heart was beating at their closeness.

“Well, at least you’re not alone now. You have the delightful company of yours truly.” Magnus said with his ever present teasing tone.

“Speaking of, I still don’t know why you’re here and not at the party.” Alec said.

“I told you, it got boring. Also, I think I’ve sort of over done it this year, what with the Halloween party, all three of them, Thanksgiving and my 12 days of Christmas parties. I didn’t think I was able to ever reach a limit but it seems I have one.” Magnus explained.

He had a point. It was a lot of parties. Of course, one party would be the limit for Alec though so he couldn’t really empathise.

“You’re full of surprises aren’t you? I kinda wish I went now so I could see the expressions on people’s faces when you just walked out.” Alec mused.

“You should have come then.”

“Nah, I would have just ended up feeling all awkward and out of place.”

“Nonsense, darling! If you’d shown up, you would have been with me and we could have got splendidly drunk! Or at least pleasantly buzzed.” Magnus argued and Alec huffed.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but drinking isn’t really my thing.”

“I’d hoped I could pop your getting drunk cherry but alas, it’ll have to wait for the next party.” Magnus sighed as if it really was something so disappointing.

“Of course.” Alec shook his head fondly. “Still, I assumed you’d at least wait until after midnight. They no doubt had some fancy shit planned.”

“Hm, they did. Typical thing, you know...sharing a kiss with your significant other or a stranger when the clock strikes midnight.”

Alec tried not to visibly react at the thought of who Magnus was no doubt going to kiss.

“I was going to kiss Camille,” _ah...there it is_ , Alec thought, “just as friends, but then some other guy showed up whom apparently wasn’t coming and so she went with him and I wasn’t really in the mood to kiss some poor stranger, it’s not exactly that special, so I just decided to leave and here I am, with you.”

Alec’s heart fluttered in his chest and he tried to hold back his smile at the knowledge that Magnus would not be kissing Camille.

He really didn’t like her.

“Must be everyone’s dream, spending New Year’s with me.” Alec scoffed, trying to lighten the mood so he didn’t feel all flustered.

“Hey!” Magnus protested, sounding strangely serious. “You’re better than you give yourself credit for, and there’s worse ways to spend it. I was drinking in my room watching some crappy show on Netflix.”

“True, I mean I was reading but you can’t really beat a view like this.” Alec agreed.

“No, you can’t.” Magnus breathed out while looking directly at Alec.

A silence fell upon the two of them and Alec looked down to meet Magnus’ gaze. He suddenly felt very awkward. He was often oblivious, yes, but he could tell that Magnus had been watching him this whole time, but yet again he was confused and terrified. What if he did something stupid and it scared Magnus away? Or what if he did something right and then this whole thing became something real, something that could be broken.

All of his fears were bubbling inside of him and he wished for something to break the silence.

Luckily, fireworks erupted and Alec shifted his gaze away from Magnus to watch the colourful explosions in the air.

The dark sky was replaced by the glittering and flashing fireworks that were closer to the campus than he thought, being just on the outskirts of the park near them. They flew out from the vast expanse of trees and showered over them, casting dazzling colours that danced in the sky. Alec couldn’t help the small smile that tugged at his lips as he watched the show. He couldn’t hear the sound of the camera clicking somewhere near him over the loud fireworks.

“It’s midnight.” Alec announced, even though it was clearly obvious. He then frowned. “They should probably have thought through their location for the fireworks, surely those trees could catch fire like last year on the other side of campus. That’s pretty stupi-”

Alec was cut off by Magnus circling his arms around his neck, bringing his head down and kissing him. He was frozen in shock, eyes blown wide.

Magnus was kissing him

And it felt amazing.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist, tilting his head to the side because that’s what he’s seen people do in movies.

It was clear that Magnus was quite experienced...and Alec was on the complete other end of that spectrum. He had no fucking idea what he was doing. There was no tongue and he wasn’t about to be the one to bring it in, but as if Magnus read his mind, Alec felt his tongue swipe over the seam of his lips and he opened his mouth willingly. Magnus tasted like cinnamon and alcohol so Alec could only assume he’d been drinking some cocktail or something. It was intoxicating though. The fireworks in the distance seemed to be going off inside him now, but all too soon, it was over.

Magnus pulled away and Alec kept his eyes shut, savouring the moment. He heard a click and wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the camera held in front of his face.

“Perfect.” Magnus said breathily, looking down at the screen of his camera.

Then he shivered and turned around, heading back to the door and Alec sprung into action.

“Magnus!” Alec reached out for Magnus’ hand and he spun around with one eyebrow raised.”I-uh...that was my first kiss.” Alec sputtered and inwardly kicked himself for that revelation.

“It seems your year is off to a wonderful start then. Congratulations.” Magnus beamed and then shivered again. “Let’s go inside and watch a movie now, I’m freezing my balls off here and I would quite like them to stay where they are.”

Alec choked on air but managed a nod, following Magnus inside.

He wasn’t sure what the hell was going on and how Magnus was acting so...calm. He was almost certain that Magnus felt the same as him during that kiss but maybe he was wrong and it was just for New Year’s?

“You know, I could tell it was your first kiss.” Magnus said once they were in his dorm room.

“I-I didn’t know what to do...I’m sorry, it was probably awful and I’m so-”

Magnus raised his index finger and held it up to Alec’s lips, effectively stopping his rambling. “Like I said before darling, you’re better than you give yourself credit for.”

“Magnus...I-you-that was-I-”

“Sit your pretty ass down and get comfy while I put the movie on.” Magnus said and left Alec staring at him wide eyed as he moved to get his laptop.

Alec eventually obliged and flopped himself down onto Magnus bed like he had done countless times before. When Magnus sat down next to him and their thighs brushed together, Alec couldn’t help the words stumbling from his mouth.

“Magnus, I-I don’t know when but it just sort of happened and I started having these uh-uhm feelings for you and it made me really confused and scared because you’re...you’re-well you’re Magnus Bane and I’m just Alec and I know we’re friends and stuff but it’s all different and I didn’t know what to do and then you just kissed me on the roof and it felt so good and I was so relieved because you made the first move and you feel the same way...but then maybe you don’t because I’m Alec and you’re Magnus Bane and you would never be with someone like me and I don’t deserve you and it was probably just for New Year’s and you obviously don’t feel the same way and you just want to be friends. Which is fine! Unless I’ve ruined it now and you don’t want to be friends which is also fine, well not really because I don’t want to lose you but it’s okay if you’re uncomfortable and I don’t really know what I’m saying but I just-”

Alec’s rambling was cut off by Magnus kissing him again. This one was a lot sweeter and gentle, and Alec could feel the fondness and endearment flowing through it and it warmed his whole body to the point where it didn’t even feel like winter anymore.

When Magnus pulled away, he was completely dumfounded again, left speechless.

“You’re an idiot if you think you don’t deserve me...I’m the one that doesn’t deserve you. And your rambling was adorable, but I had to stop you at some point. I was worried you might pass out at the rate you were speaking.” Magnus chuckled a little.

“Oh...sorry.” Alec breathed out.

Magnus pressed a chaste kiss against his lips before pulling his phone out and snapping a picture of the two. Alec watched as he uploaded it to some social media thing with the caption ‘ _Spending my #NewYear’sEve with this adorable dork, you should all be jealous.’_

Magnus set his phone down between them and Alec saw it light up from the corner of his eye. Without really thinking, he looked down to see texts flooding in; Camille’s in particular catching his eye.

_I can’t believe you left the party for that! How could you do that to me?!_

He then caught the one from his sister that read _finally, about time! Cute pic btw._

As if he suddenly remembered, Alec blurted out “You have to show me the other one you took on the roof! I probably look like an idiot.”

Magnus turned to face him and smiled. “You looked like an adorable idiot. _My_ adorable idiot.”

Alec gulped. “Yours?”

Magnus cupped his face, tenderly stroking Alec’s cheekbones with the pads of his thumbs. “Yes, Alexander. You came out of hiding from your parents today, so it’s only fair if I come out of hiding to you. I’m done waiting. Okay?”

“Okay.” Alec nodded and eagerly accepted Magnus’s soft, plump lips on his.

He couldn’t bring himself to be scared anymore. It didn’t matter. Magnus liked him. He liked Magnus. That’s all there really was to it. And he just had a feeling that the year was going to be one of the best, all because he had Magnus with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
